In the case of performing drilling work of drilling a hole in concrete, stone, or the like, a drill bit is used as a drilling tool. The drill bit is mainly attached to an electric tool, such as a hammer drill. In the drilling work, striking force and a rotational torque are both applied to the drill bit at the same time, the striking force being applied by a hammer in a central axis direction, and thereby a hole is drilled.
The drill bit is provided with a dust suction passage formed therein. The dust suction passage serves to discharge swarf generated during the drilling work through a swarf hole while performing cutting work.